Love Still and Miss You
by Evilmiko21
Summary: Broken hearts need to time to heal,time to forget.But what if you can't forget and stil harbor feelings for him?And you meet him again 2 years after your breakup,trying to convey how you feel to the other.What happens?Will you finally find happiness?YAOI.
1. I'll Cry If I Want To

**Yu-Gi-Oh not mine! So don't sue.**

**Summary: Broken hearts need to time to heal,time to forget.But what if you can't forget and stil harbor feelings for him?And you meet him again 2 years after your breakup,trying to convey how you feel to the other.What happens?Will you finally find happiness?YAOI. YAMI/SETO**

* * *

Yami Ihkaras entered Otogi's living room with Yuugi Motou by his side. His crimson eyes searched the room for familiar cerulean ones. To his great disappointment the one he searched for was no where to be seen. Walking over the couch Yami plopped down, listening to the music that filled his ears. He tapped his foot in tune with the music. Closing his eyesYami drowned himself in the noise that he heard unaware of his surroundings. Forgetting about his problems, his worries, hisstress.He sensed his aibou walking towards him with Ryou by his side. Lazily Yami opened his eyes only to stare into wide amethyst. 

"Yami you wanna a drink?" asked Yuugi offering a bottle of Coors.Yami shook his head declining the beverage. He got up from his position on the couch and pulled Yuugi into a warm embrace. Inwhich Ryou took as a sign togo find hisyami.Yami felt Yuugi quickly relax in his arms, and Yami smirked. Placing his mouth near Yuugi's ear Yami began his task of seducing his light.

"You wanna know what I want, little one?" asked Yami seductively. Yuugi shivered as Yami's breath made contact with his pale skin. Leaning his head into the crook of Yami's neck, Yuugi replied, "Maybe."

The crimson eyed teen began to sway his hips in tune with music. Grinding his and Yuugi's member together. Yuugi moaned at the contact and Yami smirked wider than before. Slowly ever so slowly he leaned his head towards the smaller of the two, not stopping what he wasdoing before.When their foreheads met, Yuugi's eyes and his own locked together. Yami began to lean in for a kiss, watching his aibou slowly flutter his eye lids close. But instead of going straight for the kiss, Yami stopped; hovering a centimeter from the inviting pink lips.

"Do you really want to know what I want?" asked Yami, and displeased purple eyes opened only to glare at Yami. Yami chuckled placing a chaste kiss on his light's lips. That seemed to satisfy Yuugi, and Yami held the younger closer to his body; still swaying his hips, and still grinding his member on Yuugi's. The ex-pharoh began leaving a trail of kisses on Yuugi's neck and Yuugi leaned his head to the side giving Yami more space. Feeling Yuugi's reaction, Yami began to suck on the skin. Marking Yuugi as his, and placing it in a very visible spot for all the world to see, right smack in the middle of Yuugi's neck.

"I want-" Yami began but the doorbell soon interupted him. Not allowing Yuugi to know what Yami really wanted but allowing Yami to whisper the rest of his sentence, "my dragon back."

Otogiopened the door only to be greeted by a mop of blond zipping towards him. Crushing his smaller frame to the body the belonged to the mop of golden hair. Honey colored eyes looked up and a smile graced his face.

"Hey, Otogi. Sorry I'm so late but Seto just came home a couple a minutes ago. Sorry," the blob of gold hair stated.

"No prob Jou. Yuugi and Yami just arrived ten minutes ago. Kaiba with you, and if he is do you think that he minds that you go around huggin everyone?" asked Otogi ushering Jou inside.

"Yea. Hey Yug!" greeted Jonouchi as he spotted Yuugi. Yuugi replied with a wave. "And I don't think so and don't lock the door Seto'll be here soon." With that Jou entered the house of his ex-lover, feeling Otogi's green eyes on his back, particularly his ass. But he soon forgot as he began chatting with Yuugi and Yami about the latest tournament and what they would do over summer sincegraduation day was soon.

"Hey Jou, is Kaiba with you?" asked Yami all of a sudden pulling the two best friends out from the conversation about how Shizuka and Hiroto just hooked up. Jonouchi glared at Yami but he smiled hiding his anger at the mention of his lover.

"Yeah. Don't know where he is dough," Jou said looking around. "Probably outside in the back yard. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna get a breather," Yami said walking towards the front door, opening it and exiting the house.

The hot summer air hit him hard. His body used to the cold air conditioned living room that he had spent half and hour in. The full moon rested in the dark sky, surrounded by thousand year old stars. The night seemed peaceful in the loosest meaning of the word. In front of his blood red eyes everything was still and almost quiet. Except behind him music was blaring from the speakers and he could hear Jonouchi and Hirota fighting each other good naturedly. He could hear the water from the pool splash, their laughter, and their conversations. It all buzzed in his ear but something was missing or something was wrong. Not knowing which it was Yami leaned against the wood railing. Smiling at finally being alone.

Forhalf of the year he was surrounded by people who said they cared. Trying to heal his broken heart even thoughthey couldn't. Staying by his side to prevent him from doing anything related to suicide. Yuugi slept in the same room as he. Used the bathroom whenever he did. It was so fucking annoying. But when everyone realized that he was fine and wouldn't do anything hazardous to himself they left him alone, except for Yuugi. For the rest of the year Yuugi bothered him trying his best to win his heart. But failing miserably until a year later, last month to be exact, when the yami found himself holding Yuugi very close to his heart, closer than when he had before. So entrenched in his thoughts Yami didn't notice the other presence that had been watching him ever since he stepped foot outside.

The unknown presence stared at Yami a look of longing in his eyes. He slowly made his way to the shorter one, silently, and wrapped his arms around theshorter one's waist. A waist that heused to hold until he woke up in the morning after a night of love making. A waist that he heldwhenever anyone else was around to show them that the owner of this waist was his.

"It seems like forever doesn'tit?" asked the owner of the waist.

"Yes," was the monotonous reply, void of any emotions as he let his armsfall tohis side and stood next to his ex-lover.

"Sometimes I wonder-" Yami said_. If you still _care, he thought to himself finishing his sentence in his head.

"Wonder what?" asked thesame emotionless voice.

"Nothing," Yami replied. glancing atSeto Kaiba and noticing that he looked better than the last time hesaw him which had been, God, it had been a long time. He didn't notice the cerulean eyes that were locked on his body. Didn't notice that the owner of said cerulean eyes couldn't tear them away.

"So how are things going for you? The company doing well?" asked Yami staring ahead of him. Finally the cerulean eyes were torn away from the body that it had seen, fully unclothed, a thousand times plus times.

"Fine," was thereply thoughyou couldn't really hear it, didn't mean it wasn't there. In his short response the sound of sadness seemedto lace his word, ever so faintly.Yami smiled sadly.

"I'mdoing fine as well," Yami said, feeling his heart thrash against his rib cage at the small, okay, huge lie. But why did he still harbor these feelings? It had been so long ago when he acted upon them.His only reply was silence or at least, theloud music that still blaredfrom the speakers.

"So, how you and Jou doing? Not breaking his heart?" Yami asked_.Like you broke mine, _Yami thought. His heart was beating widly in hischest and he could feel his throat clogging up at the mention of Seto's new lover.

_Yami,_ thought Seto. His, no, Yuugi's Yami was brave. Asking about his boyfriend, Jonouchi Katsuya. But that probably meant that Yami had gotten over him.

"I'd choose you over anyone,"Seto replied in a almost inaudible whisper. Yami heard it but decided not to reply, focusing his attention at the night sky.

_But you're happy. Happy that you don't have to worry about bringing someone pain. So you're probably happier than when we were an item,_thought Yami sullenly.

Seto tried to look at Yami again after his confession but found that whenever he made the slightest move towards Yami's direction his eyes began to water. _I can't look at him without starting to cry. I'm so weak and helpless; why is that?_ thought Seto helplessly.

Yami noticed the change in Seto and noted how Seto kept his eyes on the night sky. _He can't look at me. I knew that he was better off without me, but I. I'm lost without him,_thought Yami.

"Dragon, I miss you," whispered Yami.

"No you don't," replied Kaiba. Avoiding the hurt look in the other's eyes.

_I truly do miss you_, thought Yami.

_No he doesn't. He has his light to protect him from his darkness so why would he miss me?_ thought Seto.

_I love him. I love my Dragon._

_He doesn't love me. No, the Pharoh loves Yuugi._

Yami left the railings and gave Seto a hug. His probably last hug with the CEO, but Seto just thought of it as a friendly hug.

Yami left the teen billionaire. Left him and walked home in the hot summer night, crystalline tears falling from his crimson eyes.Just as Yami, Seto too left, in the opposite diection. Tears falling from his eyes as hedrove his blue corvette home.

_I lost my Dragon._

_I still love him, the Pharoh._

* * *

**I decided for this to be a one-shot but thendecided that Yami and Seto HAVE to hook up. So if you like please review..since I'm not that good of an author I want at leastTHREE.So if you want this continued THREE REVIEWS are wanted though more is appreciated. **


	2. Love Fears GoodBye

**A/N:Don't own YGO, but you all know that. Well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello, Motou and Ihkaras residence. Yuugi Motou speaking," Yuugi said into the phone. He had bags under his purple eyes because of his lack of sleep the nightbefore. Ignoring the other person on the phone Yuugi thought of last night's events or what happened earlier this morning. 

When he hadgone in search for Yami at the partyhe couldn't find theredeyed dualist anywhere. Jou had the same problem withKaiba, and both thought the same thing,_ their back together._With that in mind the two said their goodbyes and headed home. Praying to some higher being that it wasn't so. That they wouldn't have to face heart ache, wouldn't have to cry,show how weak and vulnerable he was, and reminisce, wishing that it was all a bad nightmare that he'd soon wake from. With his lover by his side, smiling at him, naked from their activities the night before.

But when Yuugi had arrived at the apartment complex he and Yami shared, he was surprised to find out that his lover had locked him out of the room their shared. Yuugi pounded on the door, ordered Yami to open the door, begged his yami, but no matter what he did his lover madeno sound, except for the faint sniffling and sobs. Jou had called when Yuugi had given up on the door leading to his bedroom opening. Jou had said that Kaiba locked him out of their room as well, and that he tried his best to get the CEO to respond to him but failed. All he got was sobs, sniffling, and the ocassional crash of something hitting the wall and breaking. The both admitted to the other that they were happy that Yami and Kaiba hadn't hooked up but yet they were both worried about their lover.

"Yuge, ya dare?" asked Jou from the other line. The amethyst eyed teen shook his head ridding him of his current thoughts.

"Yeah, what's up Jou?" asked Yuugi.

"I just wanted ta know if anything changed," Jonouchi replied.

"It's silent on the other side of the door. I can only hope that he has stopped crying, but other than that he's hasn't even come close to the door. I'm tired and worried, Jou. I don't know if I can help because he has yet to ask of it," Yuugi said.

"I know what your saying dude. Money bags hasn't come near da door, and Mokuba couldn't even get him ta open da door and let him in. Kaiba has yet ta make an appearance," Jou replied. Yuugi laughed at his friend's reply.

"What?" asked Jou confused.

"You haven't called Kaiba money bags since you two hooked up," Yuugi said. "It's always baby, or honey, or sweetie."

"Shuddup!" Jou said in his defence. "Anyways gotta go. I promised Hiroto dat I'd help buy a present fo baby sis."

"What about Kaiba?" aked Yuugi.

"Mokuba's gonna call me ifda jerk decides ta open his door. Why'd ya bring him along?" Jou answered obviously directing the last sentence to someone else not Yuugi.

"Bye Jou," Yuugi said.

"Huh? Yeah, bye Yuge." With that the line went dead.

Yuugi placed the phone back in the reciever, and decided to go get something to eat from the fridge. To his great disappointment he had eaten everything trying to stay up long enough for Yami to come out. But it was now half past noon and he had been waiting on Yami since one in the morning. Besides that he had woken up at seven yesterday so he had stayed up for one whole day and it was all Yami's fault. Sure he could sleep on the couch but he was afraid that while he slept Yami would come out of the room and then sneek back in, locking himself in there again.

Yuugi decided to go to sleep, since he was too tired to wait on Yami to get his ass out of the room, and then go grocery shopping when he woke up. So walking over to the couch Yuugi sat down and fell asleep almost instantly.

_With Yami_

Yami quietly snuck back into the apartment via the window of the room he had been crying in. He was glad that they lived on the first floor, which made sneaking in and out quite easy. Opening the window Yami entered his room, closed the window, kicked his shoes off, and fell back onto the bed. Staring at the white ceiling above him, Yami made a disgusted scowl. White the color of purity, of innocence, it was the opposite of him, it was his hikari. His Yuugi. Yuugi which was one of the reasons why he couldn't go back to his dragon, but Yami knew that he could never be with his dragon again even if all the obstacles were cleared. He knew because..it would only be pain, tears, and sorrow. His dragon deserved more than that. After his past, his dragon deserved happiness.

Maybe he could call his dragon. Tell his dragon that he was finally letting go. Finally moving on so that his dragon didn't have to worry about him, and if he was lucky they could still be friends. Yami took his red cell phone from his pants pocket. He dialed Seto's number and waited as it rang. A voice answered but Yami didn't hear, thinking about why he wasn't by Seto's side.

_Past_

_Yami sat on the window ledge staring out at the drive way. _I wonder if he'll miss me if I lean over just a little bit more, stop me if he saw me, catch me if he saw me falling.I wonder why he causes me pain when he should be causing me happiness,_ Yami thought. _But he gives me pleasure every night to make up for the time he promised to spend with me but didn't. Yet it's not enough.

_It was now 11:30 pm. A full four hours since their scheduled date, a small dinner with just the two of them. Then maybe go out and spend time in each others arms, stargazing. But that didn't happen because once again Kaiba had canceled just minutes before the appointed time, and it was always the same excuse. Something came up at work. Yami forgave Kaiba yet again but he couldn't take it anymore. Kaiba and he had been a couple for over two years, Yami had moved in with Kaiba a year and a half ago to spend more time with his beloved, but no matter what fate was cruel and made Kaiba spend extra hours at work. _

_Yami sighed, getting off the window ledge and onto the king size bed with blue satin that matched a certain CEO's eyes. Yami knew that Kaiba cared for him and that he would rather spend time with him than at work but sometimes knowing wasn't enough, sometimes it had to be proven by the way the person acted. Words were enough at times when Yami was lonely but words could never compare to actions. _

_Yami jumped off the bed and grabbed his suitcase that was in Seto's and his closet. Moving as quickly as possible Yami folded his clothes and packed them in the suitcase. After all his clothes that were in the closet were packed, Yami moved onto the clothes that were in the drawers. By 12:21 Yami had finished his business in Seto's room. His clothes were packed and the note to Seto was written. Yami decided to read it over again just to make sure that it made sense._

My Dearest Dragon,  
When you read this I will probably be gone. I left because I needed some time to myself. Isn't that funny needing some time to myself when most of the time I am by myself. I guess that was a lame excuse. But I can't blame you. You have a duty to Kaiba Corps, a duty to me as well, and I do mind that I am under your company in your list of priorities. But I love and always will even if I wasn't number one on your list when I tried my best to be.  
Please forgive me for leaving,  
Yami aka Pharoh

P.S. I'll be back soon so that means you're still my boyfriend!

_Yami lay the note in a place that Kaiba would easily notice it. On top of the drawers bya copy of a picture of the two of them. Yami smiled sadly, picked up his suitcase,walked down the hall, descended the stairs andstopped at the last step. He'd miss the place but he would come back. Hejust needed a break from the pain that Setomade him feel everytime he canceled on a date.He looked around, memories playing a slideshow in his head, and Yami closed his eyes watching.When he opened his eyes he saw Seto standing in in front of the front door. Utter shock written on his face._

_"Hey," Yami said, walking up to his lover._

_"What are you doing?" asked Kaiba in a monotonous voice. His face no longer had shock written in big letters. But behind his cold blue eyes it was written._

_"I'm leaving," Yami replied in the same monotonous voice._

_"No you're not," Kaiba replied, anger flaring behind his blue eyes._

_"Yes I am. I can't take that you never have time for me, and everytime you cancel on a date it's the same excuse 'something came up at work.' I know your work is important but aren't I?" asked Yami gripping his suitcase tighter._

_"Yes you are important. The most important thing to me but-"_

_"Fuck that! If I was important you'd put your work aside. You're the damn CEO. You can go to work when you please. Instead you put me aside. Me! I'm your god damn boyfriend, Kaiba. We've been a couple for two years, and in that time you ALWAYS put me aside. You treat me like a thing! Something that you use only when you want to."_

_"Yami I'm-"_

_"Sorry. Yeah and I forgave everytime but that didn't matter, did it?"_

_"Yami I l-"_

_"Love me? Yeah you've said that, and I said that. I meant it but did you?" asked Yami. His fingers were now an ashy white instead of the golden bronze color they used to be._

_"Yami shut the hell up and listen to me!" Kaiba ordered. Yami opened his mouth to say something but Kaiba interupted him._

_"I love you, and I'm sorry you feel that way. I sorry I made you feel that way. I'm sorry that I canceled all those dates andchose work overyou, but I have a good reason. I want to make sure that thecompany will be doing this good years from now. When we're married and living happily. I want make sure that I'll always have all themoney in the world to give you what you want," Kaiba said showing his inner self.Yami and Mokuba the only one allowed to witness it. _

_"Married?" asked Yami, tears forming in his eyes, andhe dropped the suitcase._

_"Yeah," replied Kaiba. He walked over to Yami and wiped the tears away. Embracing Yamias tightly as he could to show his lover that he truly did love him. Yami placed a chaste kiss on Kaiba's lips not allowing the other to kiss back. Yami took a step back and Kaiba let go of him. GivingKaiba a sad smile Yami picked up his suitcase and walked towards the door. Plaing his hand on the door knob, the crimson eyed teen looked at Kaiba._

_"I'm sorry please forgive me," Yami said opening the door and walking away. Yami ignored the pained look in Kaiba's eyes and the sad expression on his face. Kaiba stunned, couldn't move. He had told Yami he wanted to marry him but Yami rejected him. He watched as Yami walked away, his legs unable to move. _

_Tears formed in both teens' eyes. Both cried, and both were sad. What was worse was that they still loved each other and one had walked away because the other one was never there. But still..._

I'll come back to you. Just welcome me with open arms, forgive me, and love me. I'll come back to you, Seto. I love you,_ thought Yami._

_"Lets get married when I come back," Yami whispered hoping beyond hope Kaiba could hear him. But he knew that the cold CEO couldn't, but what hurt most was the fear that Seto would move on._

_Present_

"Now look my greatest fear came true; he moved on.He'll end up marrying Jou instead of me. 'Lets get married when I come back.' but I didn't come back," Yami whispered. Yami grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall. "I am still fucking love my dragon, love him."

A soft click was heard and then the dial tone soon followed. But Yami didn't notice this still continually repeating his last sentence over and over again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I would like to thank my first 3 reviewers. Death Pixy, dragonaldy222,dangerousgirl.Ya'll made my day. And the other two reviews made my day even better. Thanks to Aninha Kaiba and Anime-Blade I got more than 3 reviews. Yay! Anyways now I want...7..SEVEN reviews until I update chapter three. So I should have 12 reviews total. More reviews faster update! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

_dragonlady: You're my first review. Pocky for you! Anyways that's true but that's the way of the world. We can only achieve happiness with someone else in pain._

_dangerousgirl: Thanks for adding me to the C2 community!_

_Death Pixy: I know how you feel, but I hope you're not sad since I updated!_

_Aninha Kaiba: Yes Yami and Kaiba CANNOTbe seperated. If I was Kazuki Takahashi they'd be screwing like bunnies during the WHOLE time._

_Anime-Blade: Don't thwack Jou! Sure he has Kaiba but hopefully not for long. And plus the anime or mangaisn't funny without him._

**_PS.SORRY for all the typos. Hope you don't mind much. Anyways 'Tears of Emotion' will be updated once I update 'The Sweetness of Business' which is an Inuyasha story. _**


	3. Chase After My Song

**A/N: No own YGO but DO own the song used in this chapter.**

* * *

The eighteen year-old CEO sat on the window ledge, staring out towards the driveway wishing that Yami would be walking there. Walking towards Kaiba Mansion, towards himself and confess that he still loved him. But fate was cruel and Kaiba knew that all too well. Releasing a sigh, Kaiba thought about how Yami was with Yuugi, and how Yami was happy with Yuugi. Getting off the ledge Kaiba walked over to his bed, where a pad of paper and a mechanical pencil lay. Grabbing the paper and the pencil, he walked over to his desk that stood by a large window, and faced the huge lake beside his mansion. Staring out the window Kaiba began to write. 

**XxX**

Yuugi woke to the sound of Yami singing. His lids fluttered open to reveal his beautiful purple orbs. Changing into a sitting position on the couch, Yuugi stared at the figure in the small kitchenette. He sat there silently, letting Yami's melodious voice fill his ears.

"How do you get everything from nothing? How do you make dreams come true? Why do people believe when they hear I love you?" Yami sang, placing the 2 liter bottle of Coke in the fridge.

"I'm invisible to the world, but you're not like all the others. You're the only one that noticed me, understood me. People have said mean things, like, I'm scum and I'm dumb. That I don't beling and that they hate me. No one has ever said they loved me." Yami turned around in the direction Yuugi sat watching him. Once Yami spotted his light his eyeswidened slightly and his singing stopped. No one ever heard him sing before, no one but Kaiba. And Yami likedit that way. But soon his eyes returned to normal and he smiled.

"Hey,"Yami greeted calmly.

"Hey," replied Yuugi. "How come you sing when you think no one is listening?"

"Because I don't want everyone to know everything about me," answered Yami. _Except for Kaiba who knows practiaclly all there is to know about me. _But Yami pushed the thought away, though a small frown was evident on his face.

"So.. Where's that song from?" asked Yuugi, noticing the frown and wanting to change the subject. For Yami's sake.

"I made it up," was Yami's answer. He kept looking at Yuugi long enough to see his reaction. And 'surprise' was written all over Yuugi's face. Dismissing the look Yami returned to placing the groceries he just bought somewhere.

"So..What was your inspiration?" asked Yuugi, the surprised look replaced with one of worry. Worry that it was Kaiba and worry that it was how Yami really felt. But the answer relieved Yuugi, and was no where close to his thougts.

"Divinitas by Caleyndar on I based it on how the main character, Pheonix Incendium, feels," Yami answered puttingthe last of the groceries away, and missed the sigh of relief Yuugi made.

"What time is it?" wondered Yuugi out loud.

"Around five-thirty. Do you think you could grab the mail? I forgot about it when I was placing the groceries somewhere," Yami replied.

"Sure." And with that Yuugi walked off, and exited the apartment. Not knowing that Yami hadn't forgot the mail.

**XxX**

"Hey Yuge!" yelled a very loud voice. Stopping to look behind him, Yuugi saw none other than the loud,blond haired teen, Katsuya,Jounouchi.

"Hey Jou! What's up?" replied Yuugi, stoppingwhere he wasto allow his friend to catch up withhim.

"I just wannatalk ta yaabout someting. Anyways is Yami out of da room yet?"asked Jounouchi,now standing beside the smaller teen.

"Yea, Kaiba?" asked Yuugi. Jou shook his head, so the light changed the subject.

"Did you know Yami could sing?" asked Yuugi.

"Yami? Sing?" responded Jounouchi. In all the years the blond had known Yuugi's other half, Yami never seemed like one who sang.

"Yep, and he's really good too. Maybe I'll record it next time so you can hear," answered Yuugi.

By this time to two had reached Yuugi's and Yami's apartment. Yuugi opened the door and invited his friend after taking off his shoes. Calling out his lover's name, the tri-color haired teen was surprised to be answered by silence. But wasn't too surprised when he saw his blond friend by the fridge with a cup of yogurt and a note in his hands. So Yuugi placed Yami's letter on the counter and looked at Jou.

"What's it say?" asked the smaller of thetwo.

"Says dat he'll be back by nine, or maybe a lil' late-a. Anyways now I can tell ya what I wanted ta tell ya," answeredJou.

"What is it?"

"Well..."

**XxX**

"When I come back, let's get married," whispered Yami as he rang the door bell. He took a step back and waited for someone to asnwer. Biting his lower lip, Yami was choosing whether or not to leave, but decided to wait a little bit longer. The sun was setting behind Yami in hues of red, purple, orange, and yellow, creating a beautiful picture for those who dared to look when the door was answered.

She was a maid that looked like she went to Domino. She had waist length brown hair, and big green eyes. She was wearing the normal maid outfit in Kaiba Mansion which consisted of a long-sleeved black dress that reached her knees. She had a white apron over said dress and a red tie. Her green orbs roamed over Yami's figure until she recognized who stood before her.

"Yami Ihkaras-san, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I need to speak to the owner of this mansion, Kaiba, Seto," answered Yami.

"Sorry Ihkaras-san but Kaiba-sama isn't taking any visitors," she replied. Noticing the disappointment on Yami's face as he turned to leave, she came up with an idea that would make her content and Yami content.

"But Ihkaras-san if you could autograph my picture of you then I could just say that I left the door unlocked," she called out, hoping he'd stop and turn around. And to her joy he did.She took out a marker and the picture of Yami that she always kept with her for luck. Yami took it and quietly asked her for her name, in which she answered Cassandra. He quickly wrote 'To Cassandra from Yami' and handed her back the now signed picture. She walked away leaving the door open for Yami to enter. Yami walked in, but was soon hit by all the memories that he had buried a long time ago. Burying them into the darkest corner of his mind once more, Yami walked slowly to Kaiba's room. Deciding to sing to free his mind.

"You always said you and me together, but I wanna know do you mean forever? You make me feel wanted. You make me feel needed. You're obsessed with me, but can you ever love me? Because I've known pain and sorrow, and feeling like there's no tomorrow. I've known happiness and anger but never have I known love," Yami sang. Without realizing it he had stopped in front of Kaiba's door and had already knocked.

"You show me you love me. You tell me you love me. Like a love hungry fool I take it as the truth. Because you've told me a thousand times I'm everything when in reality I'm nothing. My dream of knowing love has come true, and I can thank only you.How did you get everything from nothing? How did you make my dream come true? Why do I believe when you say I love you?"

"I've left myself open by giving you my heart and soul, the only result is to become heartbroken. But I don't seem to care because I love you too."

Yami looked up and his crimson eyes met with familiar cerulean. Silence reigned supreme both staring into the others eyes, asking questions they never had the courage to ask aloud, and simply drowning in the richness of the color. But Seto broke the trance both of them seemed to be in.

"I thought I told them I didn't want any visitors," and with that Kaiba proceeded to close the door, but Yamihad already stuck his foot in between the door and the door frame.

"I just came to return some things, and then I'll be gone," whispered Yami not looking up at Kaiba.

"Hand them over then leave," replied Kaiba. Yami nodded and proceeded to hand the taller teen the extra key that Kaiba had given him and the necklace with aninverted cross with a ruby in the middle that resembled Kaiba's necklace. Yami was about to place it into Kaiba's hand when a small black velvet box caught his attention.

Dropping the two items in the billionaire's hand, the Duel monsters champ pushed the former champ out of his way as he moved towards the item that caught his attention. Yami finally reached the box, and opened it. But saw nothing. Turning to Kaiba who still stood by the door Yami asked his ex-lover a question without really thinking about it.

"When, and where, did you propose to Jou?" asked Yami blanketing his jealousy with happiness for his friend. But Yami wished that it wasn't so. God, he was the one who was supposed to marry Kaiba, but I guess he messed that one up.

"Who said I proposed to the mutt. If I did you would of found out by now since he has such a big mouth," replied Kaiba. "Now get out of my room."

But Yami didn't get out. Instead he walked towards the CEO, and stopped a couple inches away from him. "If you hurt Jou by cheating on him I'll hurt you."

"You already hurt me Yami so the second shouldn't hurt as much as the first," replied the CEO. A resounding slap was heard through out the hall way but no one came. Seto's cheek was now a tilting to the side a bit and his cheek was a light red hue , and Yami's hand was in the same place it was when it connected with Kaiba's cheek.

"Get.Out. Now." growled Kaiba punctuating each word.

"No. I wanna tell you that you wouldn't have been hurt if you went after me."

"How would I know if you wanted me to chase after you?"

"Well it would show that you cared."

"You should've known I cared when I opened myself up to you and gave you power to hurt me. You know I don't do that often. Only to two people you and Mokuba."

"Well you weren't the only one who opened up. You were always at work instead of with me. That would make anyone think that you preferred work over me."

"I already told you why. And plus Mokuba knows I care about him even though I'm always at work."

"He's your brother."

"So?

"Whatever Kaiba."

Yami walked away, and Kaiba watched. He still couldn't find it in him to chase after Yami. This was the second time he let Yami walk away. How many more chances would he get?

**XxX**

Yami entered his house and knew his light wasn't home. He was probably over at Shizuka's birthday party since that was today. But Yami didn't feel like being in a partying mood. So he grabbed the letter that was adressed to him and started reading it.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY for the long updates. Hope you liked it. Anyways. 7 chapter left...I think...Anyways 9 reviews please. Which means I need a total of 23 reviews for my next update. More reviews faster updates. But school starts on the third for me so if you review I'll sneak on the comp and update. I LUV MY REVIEWRS!**

**Sorry no responses, and Kaiba and Yami will be together soon. After the suffer some more. HAHAHAHAHAH!**


	4. My Righteous Suicide

**A/N: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Need 11 reviews soo that would total 34 reviews before I updates. I wanna thank all my lovely reviewers. And here's the chapter you've been waiting for. And please excuse my grammatical errors, and the shortness of the story.**

* * *

Yami re-read the note, tears forming in his crimson eyes. His mind couldn't process what it was saying. No, his brain wouldn't process it, refused to. Steeling himself for the worst possible outcome, Yami read the note out loud in hopes that it would sink in.

"I feel so empty inside that I want to leave this life. I just want to go to sleep and never open my eyes because the pain won't go away. My heart won't be one again and my soul looks so different now that I don't really know if it's mine. But I can't stop. No, I can't because it feels so good and I feel whole again. But what's worse is that I won't stop because I don't want to. And the one, the only one that can save me, won't. S.K." And sink in it did.

Yami stuffed the note and envelope in his pocket and ran out the apartment, forgetting his keys, identification, money, and cell phone. There was no way Yuugi would be able to know where he went nor would Yuugi be able to contact him, but Yami didn't care. At the moment all Yami could think about, care about had blue eyes and ran a multi-billion company, Kaiba Corps. And that man was Kaiba, Seto Kaiba.

Yami ran on the sidewalk pushing people out of his way while tears cascaded down his cheeks. _Seto can't leave me like this,_ he thought. People yelled at him, glared at him but Yami didn't notice. He didn't notice the blinking red hand signalling 'Do not walk'.But he did notice the semi-truck speeding towards, horn blaring. Yami stood still, fear coursing up and down his spine, immobolizing him. _But I can leave Seto like this. How ironic,_ Yami thought.

"Yami!" someone yelled.

And it all happened so fast. Yami was pushed aside and he watched as the semi-truck whizzed past him. But the trucker didn't stop. He just kept on driving as if nothing out of the normal had occured. The breaking of bones resounding in his ears.Time slowed.

A gasp passed throughout the crowd. Laying there, motionless was a petite boy with wilddrowning in a pool ofhis own blood. His blond bangs tipped with red and his clothes drenched. His amythest colored eyes wideopen in terror. Even though the body looked so different Yami recognized it.

"Yuugi," he whispered.

Slowly ever so slowly he crawled towards the dead body before him. New tears welling up in his eyes. Kaiba's note forgotten, the pain inside of himescalated.All Yami felt was the pain in his chest. The constrictingfeeling that squeezed his heart, the feeling of his stomach tied in knots, and a throat so dry that he felt he couldn't speak. But somehow he managed it.

"Yuugi," Yami whispered, poking the corpse of his late boyfriend.

No response.

"Don't leave me. You can't leave me. Not like this! Yuugi-i-i-i-i!"

But it was too late.

Blood filled Yami's vision. A dark crimson color just like his exotic eyes. Mocking him withits hue. Blood. Crimson tears.

"Kaiba," Yami choked.

Yami wouldn't let tow people die today, not if he could help it.

Once again he spoke,"Cellphone."

"I already called the paremedics," a woman supplied, walking towards the suffering teen.

Yami shook his head.

"Sucide," Yami stated.

"Someone's going to commit suicide?" the woman asked handing the duel monters champ her cell phone.

Yami nodded and grabbed the cell phone, noticing that the woman was crying as well and had blond hair.

"Thanks Mai," Yami said gratefully as he dialed Kaiba's house phone.

"No problem kid," Mai whispered.

_RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING._

"Hello," answered a weak voice.

"Kaiba it's Yami," Yami stated.

"What do you want?" Kaiba growled.

"Don't die. Please not today," Yami begged.

Silence.

"So is it okay if I die tomorrow?" asked Kaiba.

"No! You can't leave me like that. I'd never be able to be by your side again, or see you smile or simply stare at you when you're not looking. Don't commit suicide," Yami pleaded.

"Why?" Kaiba interogated.

"Because Yuugi just died right before my eyes. I can still see the blood pooling around his body. I don't want to see that again, and pluse I don't want to lose the two most precious people to me in one day. I'd never heal, " Yami choked.

"Kaiba!" Yami heard on the other line, and the line went dead.

"Don't die Seto. Please don't leave me," Yami whispered.

"Don't worry hon'. Kaiba wouldn't leave you. He wouldn't leave Mokuba either," Mai stated trying to console her fellow friend.

"But he'd want revenge for me leaving him, wouldn't he?" asked Yami.

"No one really knows Kaiba, Yami. So you can never predict his next move, that is if you're not playing Duel Monsters. But every once in a while he'll surprise you in that game. He'll always surprise you in everything else though," Mai consoled.

"You're right, but he might die and it's my fault."

"Hey what's that?" asked Mai changing the subject.

"What?" asked Yami.

Inside Yami's pocket something was shining brilliantly in the street light. The crowd had dispersed and the sound of an ambulance could be heard, but Yami could only focus on what was now in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Likey? No? Leave a review and tell me. Oh and go to my site if you want to read the Unedited and Unofficial Chapters that will start on Chappie 5. My site - www dot xanga dot com slash yaoifangirl . Please check it out. **


	5. Curse Called Love

Yami took out the gold locket; he silently opened it, then read what was engraved on the left side of it: _Take love, multiply by infinity and take it to the depths of forever..and you'll still have only a glimpse of how I feel for you. S.K._  
And on the right side was a picture of Kaiba and himself in each others arms. Yami felt his lips curl upward, ever so slightly, as Kaiba's words echoed in his mind.  
"Maybe, just maybe, he'll stay alive long enough for me to apologize to him," Yami whispered.  
"That's the spirit hon'. I told you that he'd surprise you, but com'n we better get you home, the meds are 'round the corner and I really dont want to watch as they poke at Yugi-chan's body," Mai stated, pulling the other up on his feet. She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the large crowd by the road. They merged with the crowd, becoming just another face.

**_Several Weeks Later_**

"Hey, Yami, you going to Yugi's grave again?" asked Otogi. Yami nodded, as his grip tightened around the bouquet of roses in his hand. "Mind if I join you?" Yami gave a small smile, then nodded his head, allowing the other to tag along.  
Yami placed the flowers under the headstone, and read the words aloud, "Yugi Motou, the light in the darkness, may you find peace in eternal paradise." A sad look came over the teen, as he just stared listlessy at the grave.  
"I can't believe he's gone," Yami whispered helplessly.  
"You really miss him huh?" asked Otogi.  
"Yeah."  
"I know how you feel. I can't believe I let him walk away. At first I just thought it was lust, but it progressed to something more, and when he left, it hurt so much. But what hurts me the most, is knowing that I once had him in my life. I miss him so much," Otogi whispered as he allowed one tear to slide down his cheek.  
"You really love Jou huh?"  
"Yeah. Its wrong, you know, loving someone who loves you and letting them leave."  
"I guess so."  
A comfortable silence ensued, as a soft breeze played with their unusual hair. Otogi raked his hand through his hair, before he began to speak again.  
"You going to their wedding?" he asked, his frown visible on his face.  
"Yugi would have liked me to go, since he and Jou were good friends," Yami replied. "What about you?"  
"Me? I don't think so," Otogi answered.  
"Why?"  
"Why? Because I won't be able to control myself when the priest says the forever hold your peace line."  
Yami chuckled in response, which caused Otogi to join with him after a few seconds. After the laughter died down, Otogi asked," What about you? I heard you had something special with Kaiba."  
Yami's amiable face turned placid, as his tone of voice went from cheery to emotionless in a matter of seconds. "That was a long time ago."  
Noting the change, Otogi decided it was time for him to leave," Whatever dude. See you later."  
Yami stood there, frozen, as a recent memory flooded his senses.

_**A week after Yugi's Death/A weak or two before Yami and Otogi at the cemetary**_

DING DONG DING DONG

The door opened, revealing Jounouchi Katsuya. His blond tresses were tangled, some dry drool was evident near his mouth, and light bags were under his eyes. He stretched, yawned then addressed Yami.

"Morning Yami," he greeted sleepily.  
"Good afternoon Jou," Yami greeted in response, emphasizing afternoon.  
"Afternoon already? What time is it?" questioned the blond as he rubbed his eyes to rid of the sleepiness he felt.  
"Around two thirty," Yami answered. "May I come in?"  
"Sure, come in," Jou said, opening the door a bit wider so that the smaller teen could enter.  
Yami let his gaze wander around the interior of the building. Everything was the same as it was when he had left the older Kaiba for the second time. A bundle of energy came rushing to the door, squeezing Yami tightly around his thin waist.  
"Hiya Yami!" Mokuba chirped.  
"Hey," Yami replied as Mokuba pulled away.  
"So, what did you come here for?" asked Jou.  
"A friend can't visit his friend?" asked Yami innocently.  
"Of course he can visit his friend, but what is the purpose of your visit?"  
"Does everything have to have a purpose?"  
"Yes."  
"You've been spending too much time with Seto then."  
The taller teen glared at the Game King, and the Game King glared back. Noting the tension, Mokuba decided to speak up.  
"Jou, Yami's like family. He's allowed here whenever he wants," Mokuba stated.  
Jounouchi continued to glare at the ex-pharaoh, but he quit once he heard his stomach growl. He then proceeded towards the kitchen to satisfy his empty stomach, grumbly incoherently.  
"So, what are you here for Yami?" asked Mokuba seriously.  
"Seto," Yami answered truthfully.  
"You hurt him twice Yami, and he seems happy with Jounouchi. I don't know if I should let you see him," Mokuba pondered out loud.  
"Just let me speak to him, please," Yami pleaded.  
"Fine, you know where his room is," and Mokuba turned and headed towards the tv set, where a certain blond was watching cartoons while eating a bowl of cereal.  
Up the stairs the duelist went, down the hall to his right, and on his left lay the entrance to Kaiba's room. Yami wondered whether he should knock or just enter; he decided on the latter, hoping that he might get a glimpse of Kaiba without a shirt on or something-though that was a long shot-.

The brunet sat at his desk, typing furiously at the keyboard. His cerulean eyes stared at the computer screen, all his focus remained on the task at hand.  
"I see you still choose work as your number one," Yami said.  
No reply.  
"Anyways, I came to say that I was sorry, and I hope that you'll forgive me," Yami whispered. Nothing. Just the continuous sound of fingers pressing down upon the keyboard.  
"I-I-"Yami stammered.  
The clacking stopped.  
"I just wanted to thank you for the locket. I'll always treasure it, and, um, you can forget about the note that I wrote all those years ago. I guess I was..Never mind, I dont know what I was thinking. Just forget it," Yami continued, as he then turned to leave. All this while cursing himself for stammering in the other's prescence, showing the other a weakness.  
"I proposed to him last week," Kaiba replied, as he started to type again.  
"Huh?" was Yami's intelligent reply, though he knew and feared what Kaiba's words had meant.  
"You're invited, of course. It'll be held two months from now, and only Yuugi's group of friends are coming, including Shizuka. It's going to be a small affair, most of the people Jou invited, but I only invited one person, you, even though I knew Jou would invite you," Kaiba continued. "Yuugi was supposed to be his best man, but because of the accident, Jou has chosen Honda for the job."  
"What about you? Do you get a maid of honor, since Jou has the position of the man in the couple?" asked the ancient ex-spirit.  
"Do you actually think that? I get the man's role in the relationship, not the mutt, not even you. But I want you to be my best man," Seto whispered out the last part.  
Yami opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He stood there impersonating a fish, until his brain started to function properly.  
"Thanks, but no thanks Kaiba. I don't deserve it. Give it to Mokie, I mean Mokuba, he knows you better than I do, obviously," answered Yami.  
"I don't take no as an answer," growled the other, his typing coming to a halt.  
"Too bad. Now Kaiba, I have said what I came here to say, goodbye." Yami turned and walked away.  
"You'll be getting a formal invitation tomorrow, and I expect to see you there Yami," Kaiba said.

As Yami reached the last step, Mokuba looked at him, his grey eyes full of sorrow as he spoke to Yami,"You two had something great. I have no idea why you decided to throw it all away. I have no idea why my big brother still cares for you, after you continously break his heart. Maybe he's a masochist, I don't know. But I remember a conversation I had with Seto once. I noticed that he always wrote your name in a circle instead of a heart, when I asked him about this he said,"If you truly love someone,do not write their name in a heart because hearts can be broken, instead write their name in a circle because circles go on forever." I noticed that he doesn't write Jou's name in a heart. Do you know why?" asked Mokuba.  
"Because, every great thing ends, and gives way to new things, greater things. All you have to do is let go of the old, turn your back on the old, and face the present, the future, and only then will you see the greater things. Kaiba is weak. It takes true strength to let go of something, that you spent a great deal of effort on holding on to, and I am superior because I have let go already," Yami replied as he headed towards the door.  
"What happened to "P.S. I'll be back soon so that means you're still my boyfriend!" and "Lets get married when I come back,"?" asked the younger teen.  
The echoing of the slamming door was the only reply to Mokuba's question.

**_Back to the Present_**  
"This grave is Yuugi's grave, and this grave symbolizes that this heart will forever be made of stone. For those that I have loved are only brought grief and pain, and all the while I was ignorant to it. I was self-centered thinking that only I felt the pain, but in love, pain in felt by all those who love," and Yami walked away, promising to never love again.

* * *

**A/N-1:** OMG! Its been 5 months since I last updated! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry! GOMEN NASAI x (1 trillion x infinity plus 3) I'll try to update faster! And since this is a late update I only want 3 reviews. And I guess I can't really ask you to reply. SORRY!

**A/N-2:** I'll try to have little bits and pieces of upcoming chapters on www dot myspace dot com slash evilmiko21


	6. Life moves on I want it to stop

**A/N: **OMGFDHGJSDHFOSH!!! It's been forever since Ive updated. I hope to finish this story by Christmas. It's almost done!! About time, ne? And then move on and finish my other YGO stories.  
**Thanks:** To all readers and reviewers, those new and returning. Especially those returning. Thanks so much for your patience. I'm so sorry that this is so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. .  
**Shameless Advertising: **Okay, I have a new story out, called Forbidden Fruit. It's a fanfiction of Stephanie Meyer's Twighlight Series. So if you have read her three books, go check it out. It belongs to the Jacob Black x Edward Cullen fandom, which is rather quite small. Which amazes me, since it is kinda like mortal enemies falling in love with each other, and I thought people liked that kind of stuff. (ie SKxYY) lol. But if you havent read the Twilight Series I highly recommend it, and then go check out my story, please!!

ONTO THE STORY!!!!

* * *

Chapter Six 

Seto stood silently, brooding behind the floor to ceiling windows of his lavish office, as he observed the sun sinking beneath the far off horizon, leaving the earth in a multicolor blanket before only leaving darkness; omnipresent darkness which the city below tried to ward off with bright neon lights. Because of this 'fear' the city had, the beauty of the stars and the moon was easily ignored as they hung limply in the velvet sky. Somewhere, in that fearful city –in a place where the darkness could not easily penetrate, where the moon and the stars were vastly underappreciated- a party was being held in celebration of being single.

The C.E.O. wondered, with a scowl, how being single was a great thing. How was never feeling the ghostly caress of your lover, or never hearing your named being exclaimed for all the world to hear with such passion behind the voice, or never being able to warm your flesh with the feverish heat exuded from your lover's body something to celebrate? How was being alone and never knowing completeness a good thing? Despite his genius, the answer eluded him and with a small, barely audible sigh he turned around and walked to his desk, tracing the image in silver that glinted in the faint computer light with affection. Another sigh, and the brunet sat down in his plush leather chair and commenced to work on the latest innovation that would soon be offered by Kaiba Corporations.

In less than two weeks, he would be marrying Jou and slaving his life away to the pup. How had life gotten so screwed up?

The watch on his wrist glared at him with its bright neon green lights, reminding him of how late he was coming home. The three digits on the watch read 4:18 am. Hopefully, when he arrived home no one would be waiting to reprimand him. With an almost inaudible click, he unlocked the front door, which creaked open, exposing the darkness within. Mentally noting the annoying noise, the man walked into the building, closed and locked the door, then flicked the lights on and scanned the room. Nothing worth noticing; just the old sofa, the plasma screen television, the wooden dining table with a pair of matching wooden seats and the small kitchenette. The walls were bare, devoid of their usual framed pictures and the glass coffee table was finger print free. No one was there waiting with an agitated scowl, or tapping their foot impatiently. No one was there to yell and scream at him, to vocally express the error of his ways. There was no one.

He slipped out of his black Converse, and shuffled over to the closed bedroom door. Once again he continued what he had done when he entered the building, but just like before nothing out of the ordinary struck him, except the large red circle on some particular date on the calendar that was tacked on the farthest wall from the bedroom entrance. But other than that the room was how it usually had been for the past two and a half months, the laptop hummed quietly, the tv was off, the door to the bathroom stood ajar and the bed was empty except for a crimson comfortor and violet pillow covered pillows. The bed was empty, devoid of a petite body snoring cutely as he hugged a pillow against his small frame, for dear life.

With a sigh, Yami took off his skinny leg black jeans and black muscle tee, carelessly throwing them on the ground. His golden accessories followed suit, and he then flicked off the lights and shuffled into bed. Everything was as it had always been for the past two months and a half. Yuugi was no longer there, no longer living, and all the alcohol he had drunken tonight at the various bars and at the houses of the men and women –who only invited him there for sex but ended up sexually deprived tonight- could not erase his memory.

He could never forget his sorrow, or his pain or his guilt at Yuugi's tragic death because he had been too frightened to move. Yuugi should be the one living, not him, but despite this thought, the bronze teenager knew that he would never force Yuugi to face the body crippling emotions that coursed twenty four seven through his body. Yuugi should never be seen with anything but a true, heart warming smile. He should never have to feel this incompleteness that ate away at Yami, causing him to delve deeper into depression, causing him to think about suicide so that he could at least be closer to Yuugi, because it wasn't unheard of, of a devil from hell fighting his way to heaven to see the angel that he loved and could never reach again.

Yuugi should never be alone, but like the hypocrite he could not deny he was, Yami had left Yuugi alone so many times. He had had so many chances but he had discarded them for any chance with Kaiba, because Yami loved Kaiba, in a way that he could never love Yuugi. And right before his eyes, before he could digest what was happening both of them were gone. Nothing ever stayed in his grasp for long, somehow everything managed to slip away...

Yami pulled the comforter up to his chin, cuddled with one of the pillows and dreamt of nightmares, of surviving another day without his beloveds.

"Jou, can you please come over here?" Mokuba's voice echoed off the off-white walls, filling the large and quite empty room, save for the large rectangular table next to the wall. The blond nodded his head, leaving a pile of decorations in the space that he previously occupied.

"What do you need Mokuba?" he inquired goodnaturedly, wiping some dirt on his blue jeans.

"The chef just arrived and he's preparing our food. We are going to sample his dishes and decide which we will use for the seven courses on your wedding night. This might take awhile though," Mokuba ended.

"FOOD?!!!!" the blond simply replied. "Well count me in!" And he zipped towards the table, patiently waiting for his future brother in law. Mokuba sighed outwardly, thwacking the brown clipboard against his forehead repeatedly.

"Ne, Mokuba, why are you hitting yerself?" The smaller male quickly halted his actions, and forced a large and plastic grin upon his face. Jou was a loveable person, always happy and carefree but then he would be so easy to anger, so gluttonous, and so blond. No wonder, Seto had asked Mokuba to help Jou with the wedding because one: neither one trusted Jou enough to actually plan a half way decent wedding, and two: Jou was Jou and that explained it all. Seto…

At the thought of his brother, Mokuba frowned, walking towards the table. Seto who drowned himself in work. Seto who feigned affection, in an effort to make himself happier, but all he ended up doing was not only hurting the ones that loved him but himself as well. Seto, who only asked Jou to marry him in a shallow attempt to make Yami jealous, who only started dating Jou because Yami started dating Yuugi. Seto who still clung desperately to the note that Yami had left so long ago, who stil clung to the far away hope that Yami would return and everything would be right in the world again. Seto, who always carried around the ring that he had planned to propose to Yami with; and the two could get married, like Seto had planned. Faintly Mokuba registered food being served to him, and Jou gulping them down like a homeless, and hungry child who lived in a cardboard box and only owned what the rags that he was wearing. The co-owner of Kaiba Corps ate his food mechanically, chewing and swallowing but not really tasting anything.

The black haired male, just couldn't take his mind off his brother and his love life. His poor love life. He had underappreciated his soul mate ending with his soul mate leaving him, and then both of them hurting but taking a second chance on love. Yami had lost Seto because the CEO was too prideful to admit he was wrong but Yami had also lost Yuugi because Yuugi had ended his life so that Yami could continue his. But the tricolor haired male, didn't seem to be living very well. Drinking, sleeping, and going to work just so that he could make ends meet. That wasn't the type of life that Yuugi wanted Yami to have.

Mokuba wondered, with a small sip of red wine, which hurt more? Losing the two most precious people to you, one too far out of reach and one within reach but the fear of rejection keeping you back? Or was losing the one person you cared for more than yourself, more than your little brother, over and over again because you were too weak to go after him? Which was more painful? Which wrenched your heart in more agony? Which elicited the most tears and the most disastrous results?

If he chose, whose position would he want to be in? Heart ache… How could those two continue living like that, as if nothing was wrong even though it was so obvious by their actions that something that bothering them, that something was stomping on the small shards of their shattered heart, that lay uselessly on the sidewalk? He snorted.

Those two weren't living. No they moved and breathed everyday out of habit. They could only start to live again, when their soul was pieced back together again. A sad sigh escaped his lips, those two were too stubborn to actually return to the paradise of their past. Yes, a lot of pain had been inflicted upon each other during the span of their relationship, but despite that...Despite everything, they were truly happy when they were with each other. When they were together, they were the happiest that they could ever possibly be. Seto actually smiled, not an empty smile, but a gesture that reached his eyes and illuminated his face. Seto didn't smile like that anymore. Yami was strong, and firm but he had crumbled. The only person that had ever been able to fully heal him was out of his reach...Those idiots...

"Ne Mokuba, what are you thinking of?" Jou inquired, his mouth and the table empty of food. Mokuba shook his head sadly before turning to face Jou with obsidian eyes full of sorrow and confusion and so much emotion that the blond felt his throat clog up. All those emotions that swirled in those dark depths, were the exact emotions that the blond tried to supress. And then the younger male spoke, uttering the one question that Jou had been asking himself for the longest while. A question that he had only dared to answer in the presence of Yuugi.

"Jou, do you love my brother?" The blond stared listlessly forward, memories of the day that he had secretly spoken to Yuugi flooding his conscience, and all of a sudden tears were pooling in his honey colored orbs. Tears that released everything that he had been keeping inside. Mokuba stared at him, even more confused than ever.

"Mokuba, do you think I will ever be forgiven?" the words came out as choked sobs.

"For what?"

"I need to confess Mokuba. One day, I visited Yuugi at his apartment and I told him something that I have been dreading to ever speak of again. Something I have been dreading to accept."

Mokuba was shocked at the sudden how Jou's words were more sophisticated than normal. "What is it Jou?" Anticipation gripped his heart, causing his breaths to be ragged and short.

"Mokuba I..."

* * *

READ &REVIEW  
PLEASE&THANK YOU  
&dont forget to check out Forbidden Fruit!!!  
SEE Ya next time!!! 


	7. Padparadscha

A/N: Hey, all things considering this is a quick update!! LOLZ. Well, I figured hey homecoming week is next week and I'm already bogged down with homecoming activities and other school related stuff. So since I'm having fun, why not just hurry up and finish this story? One less thing to worry about. xD So hopefully this chapter is a bit longer than the rest, and doesn't have sucha mean cliffie. Sorry about that!

Disclaimer: Mesa no owning Yugioh or Big Bang or their song Lie. T.T

Thanks: To those that reviewed the previous chapter.

Warning: Slash. Unbeta-ed.Last chapter coming up next..(maybe I have to decide.) xD

Now: Onto the story.

* * *

The night sky was a midnight black velvet; no moon hung picturesquely and there seemed a severe scarcity of starlight. But there were fierce gusts of wind that shook the canopy of the tree that sheltered the small male figure that lurked beneath, and every now and then he shivered as the wind wrapped itself around his lithe body with its cold and invisible hands, squeezing the warmth out of him, the life out of its fleshy prison. 

In the distance- across the thrashing waves of the dark, angry lake- a large white building glowed, illuminated by gold flourescent light that streamed though the small glass windows. It would be warm inside, safe and happy as congratulations and sounds of festivity bounced off the walls. Everyone would be drunk with joy, letting their loose grasp on reality free. Sobreity would be a far off dream, in the nebulous depths of their memory.

A cynical smile graced the onlooker's face, as he pondered what the party would be like if he were to attend. Heknew he would stick out; he was sure of that because he knew that he was one of the few opposed to the marriage. No matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to hide the jealousy and anger that boiled within him. More importantly though, he wouldn't be able to stop his sorrow from overflowing. It was one thing to have someone you loved ripped away from you without your consent, but it was a totally different thing to hand away the person that you loved to someone else….for all eternity.

On top of the emotions that caused him turmoil, it just felt wrong to hang out with Yuugi's friends without Yuugi there. Yuugi was the glue that kept everyone together, everyone connected and linked…without him there, where would Yami fit in? Admist the twirling dresses and slick tuxedoes? Admist the laughter and smiles? Admist the love and friendship and happiness?

Where would Yami belong, but the darkest corner of the room, staring longingly at a world right in front of his face yet so out of his reach? Where would Yami be, except wallowing in his silence and loneliness? What would Yami be to them but an invisible face lost in the swirl of the noise that thickened the air in the room?

He was never meant to stay in this era…It would've been better if he had just left.

Yami held himself, his crimson orbs fixated on the building in the distance, as he fell to his knees, crunching the fallen red-orange leaves beneath him and drowning his black jeans in mud. Tears were pricking his eyes, and he only held himself tighter. His heart was heavy, weighted by glue, saftey pins, tape and thread that failed at keeping the shattered shards of his heart together. He just stared listlessly ahead.

Sometime during his reverie, the wind had picked up and the rain had begun pelting the earth with large, heavy droplets. Sometime during this storm, Yami's jacket was pulled closer to his frame, though it offered no comfort due to the fact that it was soaked through. Sometime during this storm, Yami allowed his tears to fall down his face, releasing all the pent up emotion that threatened to kill him slowly, and now he slowly rose to his feet, like a phoenix rising from their ashes.

Yet unlike the phoenix who burned brightly at rebirth, Yami still seemed to have a faint touch of emotion that he had yet to rid himself of, an emotion that caused his crimson orbs to be vapid pools of red.

In slow motion, his hands raised themselves up towards his ears, until both ears were covered, and all of a sudden, a loud, heartwrenching banshee shriek echoed, spreading throughout the land.

…….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Yami woke up in cold sweat, his eyes terrified. Somehow the dream he just had seemed to foreshadow future events, with a furtive glance at the calendar pinned to the wall, Yami gulped. The dream foreshadowed a future event that would most likely occur in four days, an event that he had been dreading yet anticipating with feverish anxiety? Fear? Excitement?

The emotion was not discernable but lost in the murky depths of his mind. All that Yami was certain of, was that the wedding in which Seto and Jou were to be united would be in four days. Four days, and the man that he loved would forever be out of his reach.

With a sigh, the tri colored hair male, threw the covers on the ground and made his way to the kitchen, mumbling about needing another bottle of rum to clear his thoughts. It was 3:17 in the morning.

……….

Seto glanced between his brother and his fiance. The tension between the two was thick, leaving the air stagnant and the persons within a 5 foot radius of the duo feeling awkward and left out, as if some secret had been shared between the two and neither one would be the one to confess. For to confess would break whatever truce there was that kept them to their silence.

The CEO shrugged his shoulders, the silence that the two had been sharing for the past week and a half had startled him at first. Imagine, walking down the stairs to not be greeted by boisterous laughing and the sound of shattering dishes as was per usual but instead being greeted by the soft clinking of the utensils and somber faces. As time passed, he had gotten acccustomed to the quiet, but the nagging feeling that was always in the back of his mind never left. Something was wrong. Something major. It was time to confront this issue now.

"Mokuba what's bothering you?" He was never one to skirt around problems, preferring a straight forward method to settle conflicts, quickly and effectively. His brother shook his mop of ebony hair in reply.

"Jou?" he fixed his cerulean gaze on the mutt, but the blond remained taciturn and vapid. Frustrated, he placed the newspaper on the table as softly as he could, then excused himself.

"I should be home by eleven tonight, at the earliest. I trust the two of you to resolve whatever is affecting you by my return so that the three of us can go over the wedding plans one more time to insure its perfection. " As expected no one answered, and the lanky brunet left, angry. It was not his style to give up, but Mokuba and Jou would tell him eventually. He knew they would, something as important as this could not, and would not be witheld from him.

Mokuba and Jou sat in silence, quietly anticipating the soft click of the door and the loud engine fading away into the distance. When their expectations were met, relieved sighs escaped both of their lips. It was getting harder to keep up appearances as time wore on, especially with the older Kaiba getting more irritable everyday.

"You have to tell him," Mokuba whispered, pushing his soggy bowl of cereal away from him.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"That doesn't help a bit."

"You didn't help a bit by complicating things!" Mokuba's voice rose, as his slate grey eyes glared pointedly at the blond sitting at the table. Jou flinched.Guilt flooded those honey colored orbs, forcing the younger of the two to hone in his anger until his expression was placid.

"I'm sorry…" Jounouchi whispered.

"Apologies are empty until things are set right again."

"I don't know how."

"Jou, this is your problem to fix."

"I know Mokuba but…"

"Jou, did you know that before Yami left, Seto had proposed to him?" the blond gaped, staring increduously at the smaller man.

"Then…why?"

"Yami couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand coming in second, so he left. But he promised, Jou, Yami promised that he'd return. Yami never really broke it off with Seto, and Yami still loves my big brother." Mokuba informed, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"This is wrong Jou. No one is happy. You have to set things straight, make everything better again."

"I don't know if I can." The blond looked away ashamed.

"You have to at least try."

"Do you think that they'll forgive me?"

"I can't say for sure. It's up to them to decide."

…….

The older Kaiba grumbled loudly, almost slamming the door shut behind him. Today had been hectic, to say the least, but wasn't everyday? His secretary spilled his coffee on his floor, leaving a large brown stain on the carpet and wasting 571 yen. On top of that, his office now smelled like vanilla due to the large amount of air freshener the idiotic woman used to hide the smell of the spilled beverage. He made a note to himself that she would have to be fired, adding more weight on his shoulders as he searched for another secretary. Maybe he should hand the task over to Mokuba, but Mokuba was often too lenient towards the appliers.

Later in the afternoon, he had his first meeting with Kashigawa Corporations. The long, and strenous meeting lasted six and a half hours, excluding two thirty minute breaks in between. They were at a standstill, with the tiniest flicker of movement this alliance could either burst into flames and get flushed down the toilet or rise to his expectations, increasing Kaiba Corp income and eventually taking over Kashigawa, one shareholder at a time.

The rest of the time at the office was spent, filiming new commercials, programming new games and testing future merchandise. There were too many fools that worked for him, but without them, he would be half a step behind where he was now.

Seto, sat down on his bed, taking his shoes off slowly and then throwing them beneath the bed. He fell back, his cerulean orbs staring at the empty white ceiling. Three more days, and he would be getting married to Jou. The idea was not completely repulsive…But made his heart and soul scream "WRONG WRONG WRONG!!!" The logical side of his brain quietened his heart and soul down, telling them that Yami didn't love him anymore. That he had to learn to move on, that Yami's heart belonged to Yuugi and the purple eyed male had taken the ex-pharoahs heart with him. Yami didn't have a heart to give away, not anymore.

Seto sighed, and spread his arms out on the mattress only to confront nothing… The bed to his left was empty, devoid of the snoring blond that usually slumbered there. His eyes flicked towards the master bath, but only found darkness beneath the door. Then those orbs scanned the room, stopping on two velvet black boxes that stood innocently on the oak dresser.

Intrigued, the brunet walked over there, taking off his blazer and and loosening his tie as he got closer to his destination. He picked up and opened the larger box first. Inside was the necklace that Yami had returned, along with the receipt of the locket that he had given to the other when he had sent the suicide note. His wrist ached slightly at that memory. He placed the box back.

Hesitantly he reached for the last box. He knew what was in it, but he didn't want to open in. A silver band would be nestled inside the box. The ring would have a single padparadscha sapphire in the shape of a heart encrusted deeply in the middle. On the inner part of the ring, the words 'Far Longer Than Forever' were engraved. Forever… a rare ending for lovers. Rare like the padparadscha sapphire that would twinkle a dominant pink and faint orange in light.

The padparadscha sapphire that was one of the most valuable gems in the world. But that was the only way that Seto could describe his love for the tricolored hair male. Rare,valuable,deep and forever. Those were the only words that could faintly describe the emotion he felt.

Suddenly, regret and guilt wracked his conscienceness. It was wrong to marry Jou when he heart yearned for Yami, when his life lived for the other.

A sudden loud and boisterous knocking pounded heavily against the door. Seto ignored this as he tried to decide whether or not to open the box. The container called to him, eliciting a longing that Seto had never felt for an inanimate object before. Waveringly, his pale hand reached out and grazed the top. Was he ready for this? This object would prove that he had had all that he had ever wanted, that he had been so close to securing Yami far longer than forever, and that he had let him go, that he was now promising himself to another.

The banging continued. Seto grabbed the box, and flicked it open but turned his head quickly to the side to come face to face with sorrowful dew colored orbs. He had yet to glimpse inside the box, though it was now open. Whatever courage he had, had now left him. He didn't want to look back.

"Kaiba, look at the box." The brunet obeyed, as if some mystic force had compelled him to. Shock was clearly written on his features as he glanced the contents.

"Jou?" the question hung limply in the air, as Kaiba pleaded silently with Jou to explain.

"I have something to tell you."

The tacit message was received, and Jou began. Starting at the beginning and then slowly getting to the part of his story in which the velvet box that contained the ring became empty.

…….

Yami glanced at his cellphone, eyeing the caller ID that read Otogi. He took a long gulp of whiskey, finishing the bottle and discarding it with the twenty or so empty bottles on the coffee table. His head was aching, but it was a minor ache compared to the one in his chest. The one that twisted and turned his insides into a large knot that kept tightening and tightening, almost choking him.

He flipped his phone open when the task was done, cutting off Big Bang's song Lie.

"ello?" his voice was slightly slurred, but that didn't bother him a bit.

"Yami, I'm coming over." Otogi's voice was hard, and laced with authority. The line cut off.

"Eh?" He tossed his phone on the floor, stretching his legs and wriggling his toes. A small giggle escaped his lips.

A few moments later, a loud ringing filled the small apartment.

"Owowow…" Yami grumbled, sluggishly getting to his feet and opening the door.

"I Otogi..." he lifted his hand to his forehead in mock salute, grinning widely. Then he burst into hyenous laughter, falling on top of the taller male.

The ebony haired CEO, pushed Yami back so that the drunk man leaned on the door. He glared at Yami, disgusted.

"So, wattya doing hurr?" Yami's eyes brightened with drunken stupor. "Wanna have sex?" A fiendish smile played on his lips, as he lunged forward and planted his lips on Otogi's. Slightly disoriented at the advanced, Otogi gawked as he felt soft lips claim his in feverish passion. Yami wanted to feel needed, to feel loved, to feel not alone, but he wasn't the one that should have to comfort the man. So with a small prayer for forgiveness in the future, Otogi swung hard at Yami, landing a solid punch on the other's cheek.

Yami wrenched away, at the sudden pain that flared somewhere in his face. He felt blood, but wasn't sure if that was his or not.

"What da hell Otogi!" he screamed, stared dazedly at the blurring figure.

"Just go to sleep Yami. I'll talk to you when you wake up."

He felt a dull pinch somewhere, and then all that was left was darkness. Clear darkness that wasn't haunted by the present, by reality.But he struggled, he didn't want to drown yet. Somewhere in the pits of his heart he knew something important was going to happen, was happening. And then he heard a voice whispering his name….

"Yami," the voice was soothing, rocking him back to unconsciousness. Yami tried, but everything that followed his name was lost except "-still loves you." Then everything was gone and he returned to the darkness, that was his only place of solace.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading... 

NOW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	8. Reflections

**A/N:** A late turkey day and early december gift. I think I think...that I'm going to drag this story a little bit longer. So definitely the next chapter is the last. Expect it before new years. :) I can't believe this story is almost over...My baby growing up so fast...(starts to weep a little) xDDDDD i kid i kid.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own YGO. I'm not making money outta this. I'm poor and would like to switch roles with Kazuki Takahashi -sensei for Christmas. I also don't own the Bum that fell into a Pothole. Won Young Kim and Kang Song-Hee are the property of lilshinhwafreak

**Warnings:** Yaoi (malexmale), vulgar language, confusion, mention of suicide, lots of sentence fragments, bad grammar and more. **So watch out!**

**Thanks: **To all my readers and a special thanks to my reviewers. You make me feel as if I'm not as sucky a writer as I think I am.

**For Future Reference:** _Italics_ in the story are _flashbacks._ Figure everything else out for yourself. : P

_**Onto the story!**_

* * *

He glanced at the mirror and shakily ran a long fingered hand through his chestnut hair. Seto Kaiba sighed, a long and tired sigh that exposed his desire to take things slowly and escape the fast lane. After all, life had thrown things in his direction so quickly. In fact, if he recalled correctly life had been moving pretty fast paced ever since Gozaburo. It had been one thing after another, a repetitious cycle of starting one thing, devoting each passing moment to that task until its completion. 

It had been that way, up to the day he met Yami. After that encounter life had once again accelerated. One moment he was dueling him, mortal enemies until the bitter the end; the next moment he was aiding him in "saving the world"; all leading up to him falling in love with the ex-pharaoh and asking him to stay. After the confession of his affections and the reciprocation of those feelings, life had slowed down, but only for so long. Because soon, sparing time for dates and Yami had been made second priority. And once he'd made up his mind to marry the man, time sped up again.

Hours spent locked up in his office, cooped inside a lavish room, toiling and hacking away at a computer. Research stretched on, turning day into night, and night into day: gems, jewelry stores, stocks, profits, all conglomerated into one mess. And then… And then Yami left the mansion in silent resolve after a heated dispute. He left leaving only a note foretelling his return…**_someday_.**

Time had stalled then, leaving him in a dark and depthless pit of pain, sorrow and unbearable loneliness. He had imprisoned himself in the bedroom that he had shared with his former lover, making love to the lingering and disappearing scent of the tricolored haired male, unfeeling of the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He blocked out hope. He ignored Mokuba. He refused nourishment. He waited for the prophesized day of his love's return. That day didn't come.

And once again, time sped up when the CEO realized that he could wallow in work. He could devote his time to the company, like he had before, and he could block out painful memories that made his heart wrench, his stomach twist and his eyes tear.

Time sped up again because somewhere between company takeovers and advertising for new products, Jou entered his life. And with Jou came sex, and a smaller void inside of him. With Jou, Seto could pretend that everything was alright. That Yami being with Yuugi didn't bother him a tiny bit. After all, there had been no proof about that relationship besides bits and pieces of conversations he caught.

And then the night of the party was when everything once again began to change. Jou had barged into his office, complaining loudly. Kisses were shared and some quick satisfying sex followed. Hollow "I love you's" were tossed back and forth, before the blond finally got the brunet to submit to his desires. More like drag the taller man to his desires, and then time had slowed again.

Yami had walked out of the house, completely unaware of his presence, the street light falling in a holy beam upon him. His crimson eyes were filled with longing, with an emotion that Seto had missed, and soon enough his arms were wrapped around the smaller male's waist.

_"It seems like forever doesn't it?" _

That simple phrase stirred so many things inside of him. So many things that had lain dormant. Things that the mutt-Seto thought this once derogatory phrase in affection now- could not and would not ever be able to stir.

_"Yes." _He had had difficulty saying that without exposing his emotions, but years of control had helped him in the task.

The conversation had continued:

_"Sometimes I wonder-" _

_"Wonder what?" _

_"Nothing." _

He wasn't able to tear his eyes off Yami at this point. The two years of separation had made his heart grow fonder of the beauty in front of him. The two years had made him believe that beauty such as the one in front of him did not exist. So when he was proved wrong, it was only right to gawk.

_"So how are things going for you? The company doing well?" _

_"Fine." _

_"I'm doing fine as well." _

_"So, how you and Jou doing? Not breaking his heart?" _

There was just a static in the air, which had kept him alert that night as he conversed with his old lover. He had been aware of so many things that he normally wouldn't notice. Like how there had been too many emotions that the both of them had kept bottled and fought with a vengeance to keep in. There were so many words to say, that they both forced to die on the tip of their tongues and swallowed hard. Just to make sure that it would stay that way, unspoken.

_"I'd choose you over anyone." _

_"Dragon, I miss you." _

But sooner or later the truth would be revealed.

_"No you don't." _

Even if they were hard to accept.

Once again Seto sighed. After that little reunion, time had decided to fuck him over again by speeding by. Crying and locked up in his room. Yami calling his cell phone and saying he loved him. Seto writing a suicide note and sending it to Yami with a locket inside. Yami coming back to the mansion, singing. Yami returning some items. Yami thinking Seto had proposed to Jou. Seto holding back his emotions. Seto letting them out once Yami was out of sight. His suicide attempt. Yami calling him to make him stop. Jou walking in the room. Seto proposing to him. Yuugi's death. The wedding preparations. And finally Jou's confession slowed everything.

After the blond had explained that he was seeing the black haired man with the dice earrings again, and that he had stolen the ring that was meant for Yami in hopes of accomplishing his plan of a 'happy ending' for not only himself but for Yami and Seto as well. He had explained a romantic plan full of grandeur, straight out of a cheesy, paperback romance novel. And Seto had listened, sucked in, his hopes high for the result that Jou boasted was sure to happen. Seto had listened, and after a while silence blanketed the duo before Jou broke it, as was custom.

_"I was never in love you,"_ _brought the reply_ _"I never loved you either." _

_"I've always been in love with Otogi. I was just so sick of him prioritizing me as second to his work. I sought you out in hopes that you would be different and to flaunt your superiority in his face." _

_"I'm no different than he is." _

_"Yes you are." _

_"No, Yami left me for the same reason that you left Otogi." _

_"I'm sorry I used you for my own selfish purposes, and forcing Yami farther out of your reach." _

_"It's okay. I only kept you for the sex. " The blond had smiled at that comment. A tacit message had been shared. 'You're not as good as Yami though.' _

_"Forgive me?" _

_"I don't know yet." _

_"Think it over?" _

_"Of course." _

For once time slowed because of the honey colored blond, not because of an exotic crimson eyed beauty. For once time slowed, and it left Kaiba here, contemplating his past, his present, and possibly his future. Right here, right now, left Kaiba basking in the sheer simplicity of it, as he lounged in the comfortable leather sofa staring at his tuxedo clad reflection. At this moment, Seto found it easy to be merciful and forgive Jou. He found it easy to reveal his emotions for Yami that had never dimmed or diminished. He found life easy and hassle free. If only for this moment, which could not last forever.

…….

Yami watched the white building in front of him. The same white building from his nightmares, except in real life it seemed far scarier, because today was the day that Seto was marrying Jou. Today was here, right now, and happening. It was no longer a far off date on his calendar that haunted him, but a day that he was living.

"Seto, could it be true?" but the faint whisper was drowned out by the obnoxious ringing of his cell phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hello Otogi. Yes, I'm on my way. I'll be there soon. No, that isn't necessary. Yeah, don't worry. Okay, see you soon. Goodbye."

Yami let out a sad smile. Just for a while longer he would lie. Eventually the truth would come out, as it had a habit of doing. With a sigh, he turned around and headed down the hill in the opposite direction of the large white building, his heart and mind in turmoil as he remembered vividly the last visit from Otogi.

_"I see you are finally waking up," the voice had been sarcastic and rude. _

_"Ughh…My head," Yami had moaned, painfully clutching his aching organ. _

_"Tch. It's the least you deserve," this time the voice full of hidden fury. The recovery drunk didn't notice anything but the pain that was currently making him feel like someone was dropping five ton boulders at his head, at every tiny ghost of a sound. _

_"Uh…stop yelling." _

_"God Yami! This sure as hell ain't what I call living. You have people out there that care about you. There's someone out there that **loves** you. Kaiba still loves you," Otogi practically had to restrain himself from yelling, just to spite Yami. _

_Yami in turn looked around the apartment. "Where's the rum?" _

_Otogi looked at him, baffled. Did anything penetrate that thick head of his? Stupid, stubborn, dumbass ex-pharaoh. Stupid, adorable, hot ass blond for persuading him to do this. Gah! _

_"Why's the rum gone? Why is it always the rum?" Yami whispered, slowly and carefully rising from the position he was at. His crimson eyes glazed as they scoured the room, searching frantically for a trace of a familiar bottle. He found none. His gaze turned to the other occupant of the room in confusion. _

_"You aren't going to find any rum, or alcoholic beverages," Otogi answered coolly, but the look of confusion that stayed in the other's eyes infuriated him. "Dammit Yami, you have a fucking hangover and you are asking for the catalyst of your current state!" _

_"If you didn't make the rum go away, this hangover would be gone," Yami answered seriously, as he headed towards the kitchenette. Sluggishly, he poured himself a cup of orange juice and grabbed an aspirin from the cabinet near the fridge. He lazily swallowed the pilled and downed the beverage. It would take a while for the pain to secede. _

_"Or if you at least kept the gin or the whiskey," Yami smirked as he leaned against the now clear countertop. Otogi fumed silently, cursing whatever he could think of to curse. _

_"This isn't a laughing matter, Yami. You are throwing your life away. No to be more precise you're drinking and **whoring **your life away." Yami's face hardened, as his eyes because dangerous red slits. _

_"What I do with my life is none of your concern. Last time I checked, you weren't my babysitter." _

_"Like I said, there are people who care about you Yami. I'm one of them," he tried to give an easy and friendly smile but the death glare that the other sent his way made that impossible. He continued on. "There's this man I know, who still loves you." _

_Yami scoffed. There was no way that someone loved him. Everyone was already taken. _

_"Your eyes are asking for proof," Otogi murmured, as he got up from the sofa and walked over to Yami. Yami stared at him in disbelief. Taciturn, the wild ebony haired man took Yami's hand and turned it, wrist facing up and dropped a platinum ring on top of it. _

_"There's your proof." And with Yami staring incredulously at the small piece of jewelry, the CEO left, slamming the door behind him. _

Yami stopped in his tracks and pulled out the very same ring from a few days ago. A platinum claddagh ring with padparadscha sapphire. A heart for love. Hands for friendship. A crown for loyalty. He slipped it on his right hand, the heart facing inwards. He was spoken for. Yami let a smile wash over his face as memories once again assaulted him, often out of sequence.

_"Oi Seto, wait up!" Yami gasped, running to the cerulean eyed CEO. The taller stopped and turned around, patiently waiting for the other to catch up. Once Yami did, he bent over, hands on his knees and breathed ragged breaths. Kaiba still waited, and caught his breath when Yami glanced up, a fond smile on his face. _

_He straightened, and his smile grew larger. "Thanks for waiting." _

_"Hn." _

_Yami took off his backpack and slung it on the ground, with a grin, he sat down beside it. Seto stared befuddled, as the shorter sat down on a busy sidewalk without a care in the world as he rummaged through his backpack, and occasionally glancing at the other through his thick eyelashes. _

_"AHA! I found it!" Yami had yelled triumphant, pulling a tattered pink box out, as he dusted himself off, stood up and hoisted his still open backpack on his back. _

_"What?" the reply had been made to sound exasperated but they both knew better. _

_"Happy Hello Panda Day, Seto!" _

_"That isn't even a real holiday." _

_"I know," Yami had looked away in shame of his immaturity. But his lover had smiled, and had accepted the box, quickly pulling him in for a brief kiss. _

_"It'll be our secret and special holiday," Seto winked, closing Yami's bag and sticking his sweets in there till later. With a smile, Seto and Yami joined hands as they both walked down the streets, like two little boys sharing a secret that they would both take to their graves. _

_"It's okay. Go right ahead. I don't mind," Mr. Nanjo smiled, as a tiny female entered the room with a dozen red roses in her grasp. She had milky white skin, and waist length layered hair that framed her heart shaped face. She nodded in an affirmative and scanned the room, for Yami, her chocolate eyes glowing when she found him. _

_"Um, Yami-san," she whispered, her voice faint, as she thrust the bouquet at his face. "I was told that I'd find you here. I hope I wasn't interrupting something important." _

_Yami smiled kindly in response. Mr. Nanjo sat down and allowed his camera to hang from his neck. _

_"No, nothing important," Yami answered, leaving out the fact that the shots had to be reviewed and then turned in tonight for the magazine ad, and for picture updates on the website that he was modeling for. _

_Her eyes became more confident, "I got this in front of my shop today, with a note saying to deliver it to you." _

_"Whauh, it's not from you?" He accepted the flowers. _

_"Me? Haha," her voice was silky. "I already have a boyfriend. He's a total loser and a bum." _

_"A bum?" _

_"Haha, yeah. Bumface designs clothes. I saw some of his designs on that rack over there on my way in." She smiled, and the gesture was full of love, affection and admiration. _

_"You mean, Yong-Hee Kang? So that would make you Won Young Kim?" _

_"Yah!" _

_"What a funny nickname, he has." Yami mused, a smile tugging at his lips. _

_Her cell phone rang, and a diamond engagement ring sparkled on her finger. She spoke quickly in Korean before hanging up. _

_"Well, it was nice meeting you Yami-san! You should check out my store. It just opened, and I'll give you a discount on whatever you buy! And I'll tell you all about his nickname." She bowed and ran off. _

_After a short distance, she stopped and yelled, "I have no idea who sent me the flowers to give to you, but if harm comes your way because of it, please don't hold a grudge against me." _

_Yami chuckled as he watched her run off. He glanced at the flowers in his hand, and caught a white card. He plucked it out, and read it: _

Happy Birthday Love.  
Always, Seto

_Yami smiled, and with a call from Mr. Nanjo, he began working again. The flowers placed on his vanity. _

Yami staggered as he came closer and closer to the waiting taxi cab. The memories kept assaulting him, like furious waves crashing against a cliff. So many good memories. So much love. But it had to end. This game they were playing, had to stop, and the least he could do was end it on good terms.

Yami slipped into the vehicle and with a nod of his head, the driver drove towards the white building where everyone was waiting for the final scene to be enacted. Yami smirked. He would give them a damn good show.

…….

"Are you ready?" Kaiba inclined his head towards the source of the sound. Mokuba stood at the open door way, a large smile on his face that lighted up his slate eyes. Seto could tell it was fake.

"Yeah, I'm ready," the older son answered. "How is Jou holding up?"

"He's doing really good, taking everything that's happened so far into consideration."

"Good." Seto stood up, and fixed his tie before joining his brother beneath the threshold.

"Will you guys really be able to learn how to love each other?" Mokuba asked, apprehensive.

"I believe we can," Seto checked his watch. It was time.

With slow, steady strides he made his way to the front of the building. Mokuba flanked behind him. With each step, he came closer to the group of men that waited in the front. Otogi, and Honda stood there solemnly. The ebony haired CEO looking depressed. The two Kaibas took their place, their emotions professionally concealed. The small crowd had ceased all conversations, anxiously waiting the blaring of the wedding march from the pianist and small orchestra.

The priest came down the aisle, with a quick shuffling of feet. He muttered something about not enough traditional Japanese weddings, and too much business. His mutterings were silenced as he stood on the top most step, his bible open to the passage that he would read.

Mokuba nodded his head, and then the large room was filled with music. The wedding march blared in their ears, elegant and soft. Jounouchi appeared in an all white tuxedo, a single red rose in his hand. He stepped to the rhythm of the melody, painstakingly making his way to his destination. He smiled, his eyes trained on deep, impassive cerulean orbs.

This marriage would work out. It had to work out. It was the only way the both of them could repent for their sins. This was the right thing to do. The blond kept repeating this in his head, but it didn't click. It didn't feel right.

The music stopped, and he was at Kaiba's side. Mai, Anzu and Shizuka flanked behind him. Gold stared at cerulean. Cerulean stared at gold. Simultaneously they both nodded their heads, and the priest began the ceremony.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a hard chapter to write. I hope it was long enough for you guys and everything was published right. Btw does anyone even read what I have to say? XD if you do, go read _The Bum That Fell Into A Pothole_. Go to google and search it as soompi The Bum That Fell Into A Pothole. It's a good read, you'll enjoy it. Anyways, ja! See you next time. 


End file.
